villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf 'is the main antagonist of ''The Three Little Pigs, as well as Little Red Riding Hood, The Wolf and the Seven Little Kids and The Boy Who Cried Wolf. The Three Pigs He is depicted as a predatory, cunning wolf who wishes to devour the three pigs - managing to blow down the house made of straw and the house made of sticks, forcing the two hapless to run away to their brother's home: he was smart enough to have built his home of bricks. Not one to give up the Big Bad Wolf went after them and threatened to blow the house down as he had done with the others - he was unable to do so due to the strong bricks, he still refused to give up and tried to climb down the chimney but the three pigs were prepared and set a fire on, depending on the version the wolf is either boiled alive in a pot (a more gruesome ending from traditional fairytales) or he simply gets his tail burnt and flies back up the chimney and runs away never to be seen again. Little Red Riding Hood In the story of Little Red Riding Hood the Big Bad Wolf is the central antagonist wthumb|300px|right|a unique merging of the two stories can seen in this Disney cartoon'ho devours Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother and disguises himself as her in an attempt to trick Little Red Riding Hood - in the traditional story he succeeds in eating her only for a huntsman to enter the cabin and free both Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother from the wolf via cutting his stomach (killing the wolf in the process). However in most modern takes of the story this violent ending is omitted for one in which Little Red Riding Hood manages to defeat the wolf in some other (less gruesome) manner. However, in some other versions, there is no huntsman and the story ends with the Wolf eating and killing Red and her Grandma. Another version has the Wolf trick Red into eating her Grandma's remains (by calling them 'meatloaf'), turning Red unwittingly into a cannibal. He than tells her to strip and throw her clothes into the fire. The story still ends with Red getting eaten. The Boy Who Cried Wolf Although not specifically named in this story the Big Bad Wolf does appear near the end as a villain of sorts, this tale is one of the rare moments he actually succeeds in devouring someone and it is often used as a symbolic tale on how lying is a dangerous pass-time. According to the tale there was once a boy who always lied and the villagers grew angry with him and eventually opted to ignore him, this proved to be his undoing as he was attacked by the Big Bad Wolf and cried out for help: of course note of the villagers would listen as his many previous lies had made them distrustful of him and thus the wolf devoured him. Darkwing Duck Big Bad Wolf, is appear of the Cameo with episode : In Like Blunt. Check kindnap a S.H.U.S.H. Agent List for once. Music Music videos have been dedicated to the Big Bad Wolf and the Three Little Pigs. One of the more famous music videos is ''Three Little Pigs by Green Jello. See also *Zeke Midas Wolf Gallery Big bad wolf.jpg|The Wolf in the Disney version BigBadWolf2.png Big-bad-wolf.jpg Category:Big Bads Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Canine Villains Category:Predator Category:Successful Villains Category:Liars Category:Wolves Category:Stalkers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Child-Abusers Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Bullies Category:Pedophiles Category:Archenemy